youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vsauce
Vsauce umfasst eine Reihe von YouTube-Kanälen, die von Michael Stevens und anderen „YouTubern“ produziert werden. Die Kanäle sind für ihre vielen, meist wissenschaftlichen, Themengebiete bekannt. Geschichte Der Benutzername Vsauce wurde am 30. Juli 2007 auf YouTube registriert und verblieb zunächst ungenutzt. Am 24. Juni 2010 eröffnete Michael Stevens den Hauptkanal Vsauce. Anfänglich bestand der Kanal aus einer Reihe von Videos über Computerspiele und wurde von verschiedenen Personen moderiert. Mit der Zeit gewannen Themenreihen wie „IMG!“ immer mehr an Popularität und Michael Stevens wurde alleiniger Moderator auf dem Kanal, der sich unter ihm vor allem in den Bereichen Information und Online-Neuigkeiten weiterentwickelte. Besonders die auf Bildung ausgerichteten Videos aus der Themenreihe „DOT“ fanden immer mehr Zuspruch und werden seit dem 9. September 2012 ausschließlich produziert. Der Name VSauce ist nach Aussage aus der 18. Episode von „LÜT“ mit dem „Fake Website Generator“ (www.fakenamegenerator.com) erstellt worden. Am 7. Dezember 2010 wurde Vsauce2 und am 24. Dezember 2010 Vsauce3 eröffnet. Der Kanal WeSauce wurde am 25. Juli 2012 eröffnet. Vsauce war einer der am schnellsten wachsenden Youtube-Kanäle des Septembers 2012. Im selben Monat erreichte der Kanal die Zahl von 1 Million Abonnenten. Ebenso tauchte zu dieser Zeit Bill Nye in einem der Videos auf, welches sich um den Witz drehte: „Why did the chicken cross the road?“ Kanäle Vsauce Der Hauptkanal Vsauce wird von Michael Stevens zum Diskutieren über verschiedenste Themen und Fragen wie beispielsweise „Why do we dream?“ (Warum träumen wir?) oder „How big can a human get?“ (Wie groß kann ein Mensch werden?) genutzt. Solche Videos wurden auf verschiedenen anderen Internetplattformen publiziert wie beispielsweise in der Huffington Post, CBS, und Gizmodo. Vsauce2 Der Kanal Vsauce2 umfasst zwölf verschiedene Segmente welche alle mit Wissen und Technik zu tun haben. Die zwölf Segmente lauten: BiDiPi, BOAT, FAK, GRUB, Human, LÜT, Mind Blow, Thought Glass, Vsauce2 Leanback, WAC, Weirdos Of The Month und 54321. Kevin Lieber ist der Hauptmoderator dieses Kanals. Vsauce3 Vsauce3 befasst sich hauptsächlich mit fiktionalen Themen der Wissenschaft. Zurzeit werden auf diesem Kanal vier verschiedene Kategorien geführt: Fictional World Science, Superhero/Movie Science, Video Game Science und Extreme Science. Moderiert wird dieser Kanal hauptsächlich von Jake Roper. DONG Der Kanal DONG (Do online now, guys) wird sowohl von Michel Stevens, als auch Kevin Lieber und Jake Roper moderiert. Hier werden Video-Reihen, die zuvor auf den anderen Kanälen produziert wurden, fortgeführt: D.O.N.G., LÜT und Game LÜT. Die Reihe D.O.N.G. behandelt außergewöhnliche Webseiten, LÜT und Game LÜT hingegen handeln von interessanten Produkten und Accessoires, welche im Falle von Game LÜT an Computer-Spiele angelehnt sind, die in Online-Läden verkauft werden. WeSauce WeSauce ist ein Kanal der für die Fans von Vsauce erstellt wurde und deren Arbeiten vorstellt. Der Kanal unterhält unter anderem das Segment „Your BiDiPi“. Musik Die meisten Videos der Vsauce-Kanäle greifen bei der Hintergrundmusik auf die Titel von Jake Chudnow zurück. Das wohl am meisten genutzte Stück Chudnows lautet „Moon Men“ und wird bei nahezu jeder Frage Michael Stevens’ an die Zuschauer gespielt. Weblinks * Jake Chudnow on SoundCloud * Statistiken und Information zu Vsauce auf SocialBlade Einzelnachweise en:Vsauce es:Vsauce Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:US-Amerikanische YouTuber Kategorie:Wissenschaft Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten Kategorie:Aktiv Kategorie:Gründung 2007